Hunted
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Weiss is being pursued by a monster. What kind, though? Read to find out. Happy Halloween guys.


_**I don't own RWBY.**_

_**Alright. I'm sorry this one is obviously shorter (much shorter) than last year, but I've been plagued by writer's block for months now on pretty much everything. So, please forgive me as you enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>Weiss gasped as she ran, knowing that it was right behind her. The halls were empty as it was only one in the morning so there was no one to help the terrified heiress. A stitch was beginning to form in the whitette's side, her breathing shallow and her muscles, formerly paralyzed with fear, protested to being forced to run when fear was telling them to stay still.<p>

Weiss knew she couldn't stay still. She knew that if she were to stop, she would be caught. It would be relentless in getting to her. She could even hear it now, chasing her.

The scuttling echoed through the halls, bouncing off the walls and, had it not been right behind her, Weiss would have frantically searched for where it was coming from as she had a few moments earlier. The steady_ clip, clip, clip_ was unsettling, filling the heiress' stomach with dread for what she knew would come if she were to slow down, even for a second.

Tears of desperation formed in the crystal blue eyes and Weiss swiped at them quickly, not wanting anything to blur her vision lest her pursuer take advantage of the weakness. She needed to get to shelter and quickly. She needed to get somewhere it couldn't follow her. _The dorm!_

Taking a sharp left, Weiss veered down a hall and raced for the staircase, knowing it was her best option from the terror tailing her. Leaping down case after case, the whitette breathed a momentary sigh of relief, one she could spare now that she had put a bit of distance between herself and the menace.

Taking off at a slightly slower pace to regain her breath-it would not do to continue running from it if she passed out-Weiss hurried along the halls of Beacon, keeping an ear out for the scuttling that would indicate her attacker was getting closer. This, of course, did not stop her from pausing at every small sound, just in case it was attempting to disguise itself.

Weiss breathed a sigh of relief when she spotted the door to her dormroom up ahead. Only a little closer and she would be safe, it wouldn't be able to get her. Putting on a burst of speed, Weiss all but crashed into the door, fumbling with the knob.

The door was locked.

And Weiss had forgotten her scroll inside!

There was nowhere else she could go. And from the looks of it, no one else seemed to be in the dorm either.

_Where is everyone?_ the heiress panicked, turning as she watched her attacker slowly scuttle forward. The glint in its eyes as it moved closer told of the victory and triumph it was experiencing, knowing it had her cornered.

Weiss wrapped her arms around her torso, tears spilling down her face as she closed her eyes, awaiting her impending fate. However, they didn't stay closed and Weiss was forced to look into the pitch black, glittering eyes of her soon-to-be killer. It was so close, she could feel the first bite already, the way it would drink her slowly, savoring every taste and drawing out her death until she finally collapsed.

One more step and-

A boot came down on the ground, splattering blood in all directions.

Weiss stared in complete shock, her mind momentarily unable to comprehend what had just happened. Slowly, mist blue eyes lifted up the slim black-clad form, over a crisp white shirt and looked right into the amber eyes sparkling at her.

"B-Blake?" the whitette breathed raggedly.

"Weiss, it's just a little spider." Blake shrugged, stroking the white hair soothingly, feeling the quivering slowly calm as she guided them both into the dorm room and shut the door. It took several more minutes for Weiss to fully regain her composure. She slowly pulled back from the tight embrace with a blush on her cheeks.

"Thanks for saving me, Blake." Weiss murmured in embarrassment as the brunette took her up in a hug.

"It was no problem, Weiss." Blake chuckled. "After all, you're my mate. It would bite to lose you because one of my brothers wanted a meal."

Weiss stiffened as four extra protrusions wrapped around her body and she whimpered in terror. Bright blue eyes turned upward to see not two, but four amber eyes gazing at her as a long slimy tongue licked the longer than usual fangs in the Faunus' mouth.

"After all, Weiss," Blake snickered, a faint _clip, clip_ heard in her voice. "That's my job." Weiss' throat closed in horror as the fangs grew closer. She could feel the stagnant breath on her neck, the long hairy legs wrapping around her more securely. And then-

Weiss jerked up in bed, glancing around frantically. Beside her, Blake shifted with a yawn and turned, sleepy amber eyes gazing at the heiress knowingly. A shaky hand clutched at the chest of a blue nightgown as Weiss slowed her breathing.

"Sorry." she muttered.

"I told you not to let Ruby and Yang talk you into watching Nest." Blake sighed, wrapping her arms comfortingly around her jittery girlfriend. "Come on, it's going to be okay."

Weiss settled back in the bed as Blake purred into her neck to calm her. She cold feel the Faunus nipping at specific parts of her throat to soothe her to sleep and Weiss was thankful her girlfriend knew what she was doing.

As sleep as about to captivate her, Weiss felt six more arms around her and wondered what was going on. She was nearly there, her stop in dreamland coming quickly. Her arm moved down and her hand brushed against the bristly appendages.

A spark of fear appeared in her sleep-addled mind just as Blake delivered a sharper than normal bite to her throat. Then…

Everything went black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I am a severe arachnophobe, so what I caused Weiss to do is something I have actually done at least once and needed someone to step on it for me because I couldn't go near it. So, aside from the length, how was it? Review and tell me. Happy Halloween guys.<strong>_


End file.
